His Father's Son
by Veloxityy
Summary: Chi-Chi has complications at birth, leaving Goku as the sole parent of Gohan. Watch as Son Gohan becomes his father's son, not his mother's. Eventual Goku/Bulma
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Goku rushed to the hospital on his flying Nimbus to where Chi-Chi was staying.

"Come on Nimbus!" cried Goku in a mix of anger and worry "She's in pain! We have to hurry!"

Over the past week, Chi-Chi had been having many odd complications with the growing fetus inside of her. Such as nausea, light-headedness, and immense pain. It had gotten to the point that Goku was taking her to the hospital so frequently, that they had decided to keep her there until further notice incase something went terribly wrong.

For the first few days of her hospitalized stay, everything was fine. No pain, no nausea, nothing. However, Goku's wife was getting a little pent up and aggravated from being stuck in a small compartment, surrounded by other sick patients and high tech machines. She would prefer being surrounded by nature as it could bring clarity and calmness to even the most vile of creatures.

So Goku had decided to take the Nimbus to their home and grab some appliances that he thought would make Chi-Chi a little less homesick, if only just.

He was half-way to there home when he felt it.

Chi-Chi's ki began to fluctuate. At first, the savior of earth thought nothing of it, as when she moved around, her ki would bobble up and down in sync. But he soon realized that her ki was fluctuating far to high and low for that to be possible. Going from virtually zero to double her normal ki. That's when he turned around and rushed back.

When he finally got to his wife's room, it looked like a scene that could only be described as chaos. Doctors and Nurses were doing everything from placing Chi-Chi on IV to giving her a blood transfusion.

"W-what's going on here?" he anxiously queried, befuddled at the sight before him "Is my wife ok?"

One of the nurses stopped what she was doing and hastily replied "While you were gone, your wife began to give birth, however there were some complexions and she is loosing a lot of blood"

Goku took a moment to absorb what was going on "W-will she be all right?'

Before she could answer, a hoarse, almost whisper-like voice was heard.

"G-Goku..."

The man in question turned and faced the perpetrator of the voice, it was Chi-Chi.

"G-Goku..." she repeated "I-I'm g-going to d-die..."

Goku choked back a hoarse laugh "How could you die? There are so many doctor's here that senzu beans would fail in comparison!"

Chi-Chi weakly smiled at her husband, even in times of death he could always see hope "G-Goku... T-take c-care of o-our son... R-raise h-him to b-be a g-great w-warrior... B-but m-make sure t-that h-he u-under s-stands t-the w-world around h-him"

Goku then heard the screams of a new-born child, his child.

"I-I'm c-counting on you, G-Goku" Chi-Chi eyes closed "G-good b-bye..." And with that, her heart gave out and she passed on into the otherworld.

Goku stood there for a few minutes trying to contemplate what had just happened. He probably would have stood there for an eternity if someone wouldn't have disturbed him.

"Err, Mr. Son?" One of the Nurses finally tried to break the painful silence that had taken over "W-would you like to hold your son?"

Goku snapped out of his daze and turned around "Yes, please" he solemnly responded as the nurse gently placed him in his hands. But before anyone could say another word, Goku lifted up the window and jumped out with his son, leaving everyone in the room in a state of shock.

Goku really didn't know where he was going, he was to filled with shock and grief over his now diseased wife. He didn't even realize that he landed a large, forest like park in west city. Goku calmly placed his son on a warm and dry patch of soil, walked about 100 feet away, and screamed in anguish.

* * *

It had been a rainy day at the Brief's compound. Not raining in buckets, but still raining none the less. Bulma sat in her living room, staring at the drops of water pelting her windowsill.

Bulma moaned out of irritation and boredom. She really wanted to put her mind to the next big task, the next invention that would help her or her friends succeed in the next trial that would undoubtedly happen in a few years. Yet, the other side of her mind wanted to do nothing but curl into a ball and go to bed, even though she was nowhere near tired.

"What's the matter babe?" her boyfriend of six years, Yamcha smoothly asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes "Yamcha, how many times have I asked you to not call me babe? Why can't you just call me Bulma?"

"But babe" Yamcha teased "you are one!"

Bulma had to resist the urge to face palm "look, I need some fresh air, I'm gonna go for a walk"

"Wait ba-Bulma!" Yamcha got up to go after her, but she had already grabbed an umbrella and slammed the door behind him "Wonder what her problem is" he mused.

Bulma knew exactly were she was going to go, her neighborhood park. She would always go there to explore, to get an idea or inspiration for a new product, or just to get some peace and quiet. She would be getting none of these today however.

A few blocks away the blue-haired genius began to notice something a bit odd. She could hear a faint scream in the distance. At first, she had thought the noise was just a trick of the wind. Yet, as she neared the park, it got louder and louder. On top of that, it also got progressively more and more windy.

"Damn" She mused "Maybe I should turn back"

But going against her better judgment and being the prideful woman that she is, she decided that she wouldn't let a "little" wind and noise stop her from enjoying her stay at the local park.

"You know" She began to realize "The wind sounds exactly like Goku screaming-"

It was then when she began to put everything together. All these weird occurrences that were happening where due to Goku! But it didn't make sense, she had seen Goku power up in his fight with Piccolo. And although it was an incredible sight to behold, it was nothing compared to the amount of power he seemed to be putting out at the moment. She had stop this. So she began to run to the park.

It didn't take her long to reach her point of interest. She was expecting a spectacular display of power, but even her wildest speculations couldn't hold a candle to the sight before her. Golden tendrils of light spewed out from between the trees, cracks began to form in the soil, and the wind speed felt as if you were in a hurricane.

"I-I gotta g-get him t-to stop!" the heir of Capsule Corp. wheezed as she attempted to reach Goku. But every step she took was harder then the last. However, just as she was about to reach Goku, he let out one final roar and sent Bulma tumbling backwards.

Bulma groaned and got up "Is it over?" She mumbled, then she looked at Goku "Gah!"

Instead of the naive, cheerful fighter, she saw a more aggressive, down right scary beast.

A jagged golden aura surrounded Goku complete with an aggressive new hairstyle with a reddish tint. But the most disturbing about Goku's new look were his pupils, or rather lack of.

Bulma was frozen stiff in shock, awe, and fear "G-Goku..."

The former student of Kami craned his neck towards the voice, lacking any emotion what so ever.

Now Bulma began to panic "Goku! Its me! Bulma! Remember! We went on the dragon ball hunt when you were 14! We fought al sorts of enemies-" Bulma continued to ramble on about past events in her fit of hysteria and fear.

Goku's pupils slowly returned and he gained a bit more control over his power. "Bulma?" He chuckled noticing her hysterical mood "Bulma, I'm not evil I won't hurt you"

Bulma blushed "Oh.. Sorry..." But her blush soon turned into anger "Damn it Goku!" she roared "The whole city was shaking! You lucky it was raining or you could have seriously injured many people!"

Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled "Oh come on! I wasn't that bad! I was just powering up!"

Bulma sweat dropped "Goku, maybe you should check your ki, you aren't the same"

So Goku did just that and realized he was stronger, a lot stronger. "H-holy cow!... That's a lot of power!"

"Which brings me to the reason for this whole ordeal, why were you powering up here?"

Goku suddenly lost his cheerfulness, powered out of his new state and walked 100 feet to a somehow untouched swath of land and picked up a baby.

"This is my new son, he was born just a few minutes ago, Chi-Chi died giving birth to him"

Bulma suddenly felt really depressed and didn't know how to respond "Oh... I-I'm so sorry..."

"Nah don't worry about it" Goku replied upset more over his friends sadness then his own. "Time heals all wounds"

"Well, what are you going to name him?" Bulma replied, gaining a bit more confidence.

"Not really sure yet" Goku responded "There are so many names, Chi-Chi really wanted to name him Einstein, but now that she is dead I don't know what to name him" He groaned in frustration "Ugh! Gohan would know what to do-"

Just as he said "Gohan" The newborn child laughed.

"Gohan?" Goku questioned, the child giggled once more.

The savior of Earth smiled "I guess Gohan it is!"

"Would you like to go back to Capsule Corp and relax for a little while?" Bulma asked, seeing that Goku looked fairly worn and exhausted.

Goku shook his head "Nah not at the moment, I gotta train"

Bulma sweat dropped "Train?... For what?"

"I'm not sure yet" he responded "But it seemed every few years, a new threat arises, and they aren't getting any easier" He then looked towards the sleeping Gohan "If he wants to train, I have a feeling he could be a bid asset to all of us"

A chuckle escaped Bulma's lips " Ah, well see you around Son Goku!, don't go around destroying parks with your power!"

Goku laughed "See ya Bulma!" He looked towards the sky "Nimbus!" and he with his newborn son, Gohan, were off.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of Raditz

Five years have passed since Goku's encounter with Bulma and no great events have taken place. Goku has continuously trained to become not only a better fighter, but a better father for Gohan. Fortunately for him, Gohan wanted to be a warrior like his father from the start, so he didn't need to convince him to go training with him.

A few years ago however, the two fighters stumbled upon the many books Chi-Chi had bought for her son in advance. Goku, remembering what Chi-Chi had told him before her passing. Decided that they would both read through the material together when they were resting. They both didn't like the material at all at first, as they could easily solve all the problems and it seemed to have no real benefits other then something to do while resting.

But as they reached the higher stages of Math, Physics, and History, things began to change. Using both Math and Physics, they began to see flaws in their fighting technique and ki manipulation. So they began refining both to the point where all of there fighting movements where at there most efficient and their ki manipulation didn't waste excess energy. Such as when you would normally use a kamehameha, excess energy would disperse in all directions. Now, that excess energy would be put forth with the rest of the blast, making it that much stronger.

With history, some of the books talked of war strategies and gave the Son's a strong strategically focused mind. Now on a one-on-one fight, this wouldn't be of to much use. However, with their greater control over ki, they could move and attack with their ki, much like soldiers on a battlefield. Lulling their opponent into a false sense of safety and then pummeling them to the ground with hidden ki blasts.

But in the end, they both got a lot smarter in general, even if they didn't realize it.

"Ya ready to go Gohan?" A GI-attired Goku called to his son.

Gohan stepped into the hallway, wearing an identical GI to his father "Yep, were are we going exactly?"

Goku smiled "My old mentor, Master Roshi"

* * *

Rural Farm

A crimson streak of light dashed through the sky and landed with a small explosion onto a farmers property. Brushing it off as an asteroid he decides to go check it out, but brings his shotgun, just in case.

When he reached the crater, he was shocked to find not a chuck of iron and metal, but a sphere-like space pod, with an individual standing just outside of it.

"Wh-Who are you!?" He managed to stumble out, attempting to maintain a macho persona.

"Well you're certainly not Kakarott" A male gruff voice mused.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled, still trying to hold on to his persona "I'l-I'll shoot!"

The man chuckled in amusement "And I should be afraid?! Let me check your power level, only five huh? How patheti-"

He was interrupted by the farmer's shotgun shell whizzing towards him, he let it come within an inch of his face before he effortlessly reached out and grabbed it.

"You call that an attack?! Here, let me show you a real one"

He then flicked the bullet back at the farmer with such a force that it sent him careening into his truck, killing him instantly.

"Well time to go find Kakarott" The man mumbled.

* * *

Kame House

Nearly every friend Goku had at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament was gathered at the small island and they were all chatting peacefully, talking of the events that had passed by in the last five years.

Goku's longtime pal, Krillin, looked towards the horizon "I wonder where Goku is"

"Eh" Yamcha replied "He'll be here soon enough"

As if on cue, two figures were spotted flying in the distance, both bearing an orange colored outfit.

"That ki is unmistakably Goku's" Krillin mused "but its suppressed, I wonder why"

"The bigger question is, how much?" Yamcha responded

It only took about a minute for Goku to reach the Kame House from where Krillin and Yamcha spotted him, but everyone was outside to give him a warm welcome.

"Hey Goku"

"Hiya Goku"

"Hi Goku!"

"Sup Goku?"

"Son Goku!"

Goku turned around to see a seething Bulma glaring at him.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked while slowly backpedaling towards the kame house.

"After five years. Five years! You never thought of calling me to say how you were doing?!" she practically roared

Goku had now fallen onto his back and was now attempting to crawl away in terror "W-well you see" He stammered "I-I was training with Gohan and all and well, ya know, lost track of the years heh heh-"

"Oh come on! You used the sam-"

She was interrupted by the laughing of Master Roshi.

"Oh my" He wheezed "You can sense the sexual tension"  
The two friends turned and glared at Master Roshi, blood rushing to their faces.

"What?!" Bulma seethed grabbing Roshi by the collar "There is no sexual tension!"  
"Yea Roshi" Goku responded, "I don't know what your talking about, there is none of that"

"Say Goku" Yamcha asked, eager to get away from the subject "Who's that kid behind you?"

Goku turned around to see Gohan hugging his leg in terror.

Goku picked up his son and put him on his shoulder "This is my son, Gohan. Say hi Gohan!"

"Hi everybody!"  
Everyone except Bulma stood their looking at Goku in shock.

"You have a kid?!"

"What? You have a son?!"

"I didn't think you knew how to, well, you know..."

"Holy crap, I take the mother is Chi-Chi? How's she doing?"

Bulma tensed at the last question, the last time he really though of Chi-Chi, he nearly destroyed a city. But she was curious to see how Goku would respond.

"Well" Goku began to respond, he decided to put what happened bluntly "Chi-Chi died during child birth and I've been raising him myself ever since"

Everyone stood still, gaping at Goku. Chi-Chi? His wife? Dead?

"Oh" Krillin replied "I'm so sorry for your loss Goku..."

Goku just playfully slapped Krillin on the back "Hey man, don't worry about it! It was five years ago, I've had my time to heal, besides-" He suddenly looked up towards the sky and gasped "There's a huge power level heading towards us and its not Piccolo!"

Everyone got into fighting positions "You sure its not Piccolo?" Roshi questioned

"Positive" Goku responded while scanning the horizon for the being with the high power level "Piccolo's energy is more controlled, it has more finesse, this on the other hand, just feels like brute strength"

"Hmph" The figure smiled deviously "I found you, Kakarott"

* * *

"Guys get ready!" Goku shouted "He's here"

In an instant the figure was there, they could all tell that this figure was a he, even though he had hair going down to his ankles. He wore some sort of black-plated armor and had a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Well hello there Kakarott" The man scowled "It seems as if you forgot about your job here on earth"

"What job?" Goku retorted, utterly confused to what his 'job' was

The man's scowl deepened "Don't tell me you've forgotten, I'm Raditz, your brother"

Goku looked at him as if he grew a second head "Brother? I don't have a brother"

"What's wrong with you brother?! Did you hit your head as a kid?!"

"Now that you say it" Goku went into deep thought "I remember my grandpa telling me that I fell on my head when I was little"

Raditz rolled his eyes in disgust "We are sayian's brother, we are a proud warrior race who obliterates planets and sells the remains to the Planet Trade Organization, you can start by destroying this one"

Goku was dumbfounded by his 'brother's' offer "There's not a chance in hell I'd ever join you... Raditz..."

Raditz just chuckled "then perhaps you need some convincing" and charged Goku.

Fortunately for Goku, he had suspected Raditz would pull something like that and managed to side-step Raditz and ram his elbow into his back, sending him flying into the sand.

Raditz growled "Grrr, brother that was a lucky shot!"

"Prove it."

"Oh I will" "Damn!" Raditz thought "He's quick, but he won't suspect this"

The sayian warrior charged Goku as fast as he could and sent a left hook at him. Again, Goku easily dodge the attack, but it put him right were Raditz wanted him. Using all of his strength he sent a right hook at Goku, hitting him below the belt.

Goku doubled over in pain "C-cheap bastard..." he wheezed as he fell to the ground.

"Hmph, serves you right for not destroying this planet when you had the chance" Raditz looked over to see a shivering Gohan.

"Well, well it looks like you bread with these pitiful scum, didn't you?" Raditz didn't even let Goku give a response "Well at least I'll get ONE more sayian comrade, even if he's only half" he then picked up Gohan and took to the skies.

"DAAAD!" Gohan screamed, trying to get free from Raditz's grasp, but that only made him hold on tighter.

"Bring one hundred of these pitiful scum to my ship in an hour, or say goodbye to your son." and with that he left.

The fight scene is coming next chapter, sorry guys :'(

SayiaStyles:

I wonder how the Ox King feels... :'(  
Interesting Story you have here, although becoming a Super Saiyan may have been overboard.

**The Ox King and his family really won't be playing a big part in this story, as that isn't the direction I want to go. Also he didn't go super sayian, he went false super sayian which is when you have the need to transform, but not the power.**

Zyphrost:

Great chapter. I guess. I'll keep a lookout for the next one, then. Only one problem. Goku takes his close ones deaths really seriously. And knowing him, he would probably forget about giving him a name until Bulma reminded him. I mean, the Super Saiyan form brings out a Saiyan's Saiyan side. No love, no mercy. In that sense, it was a bit OOC.

**When Goku went False Super Sayian, he really had no control over himself, which is why he went to a park and transformed instead of an isolated area. However, after he transformed, he lost some of the drive that made him ascend, and that was enough for Bulma to regain control over him.**

Power Levels

Yamcha: 170

Krillin: 210

Raditz: 1200

Gohan (weighted clothing and suppressed): 300

Gohan ( Trying to escape Raditz grasp): 650

Goku (suppressed): 500


	3. Chapter 3: Goku Versus Raditz

Goku was just regaining his bearings when Piccolo showed up.

"Hm" Piccolo mumbled "seems as if that Raditz did quite a number on you"

"How did you know his name?" Goku wondered, still struggling to get up.

"Well while you were here 'chatting'" He looked at Goku's group of friends "That brute paid me a visit, my strongest attacks couldn't even faze him, and from the looks of it, neither could yours"

"I was doing fine until he decided to fight dirty" Goku mumbled "Besides, I wasn't even at my full strength when I fought him"

Piccolo's, as well as all the other fighters' eyes widened.

Piccolo gasped "You're bluffing"

"Yea Goku" Krillin added "Your power right now is ridiculous! How could you be holding back?"

"Whatever" Goku interrupted "I'm going to get my son back. Piccolo, you coming?"

"Sure, fine" Piccolo responded unnerved that Goku was holding back. "If he has this much power while suppressed, what's he like a full power?" he wondered.

The savior of Earth then took to the skies, moving at a pace that seemed like a blur to the other fighters, maybe he wasn't lying after all.

* * *

"Piccolo, are you alright?" asked Goku, cruising comfortably in the sky.

Piccolo on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping up with Goku and was forced to use his full power to match his cruising speed "Y-yea... I'm fine" he strained, he was determined to not show weakness against his arch rival.

Raditz smiled when he saw his brother land in front of him "Well well Kakarott, it seems as if you finally decided to rear your ugly head, but it seems you have failed our little deal" he then noticed Piccolo standing next to him "And what's this?!" he snickered "Is this the cavalry? I'll have you know that green slug will cause no threat to me"

Piccolo scowled "Enough chit-chat, lets fight"

"I agree" Goku add "By the way, this time I'm not holding back" A pale white aura appeared around his body "And I'm gonna show you why you don't mess with me and my friends!"

Faster then both Piccolo or Raditz could track, Goku vanished from their sight and reappeared behind Raditz.

"How did-" before he could finish that thought, Goku kicked Raditz's legs out from under him, stunning him for a few moments. Then while he was falling, Goku kneed his brother in the gut and sent him flying into the air. He then vanished and reappeared above him and delivered an axe handle, sending Raditz careening back onto the soil and creating a 10 foot crater. Finally for his finishing move, Goku used the momentum from his axe handle to create a kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" he chanted, sending a blue beam of energy towards his brother.

The blast hit, causing a giant explosion and an even bigger crater.

"Come on Raditz, I know your still alive"

Piccolo was dumbfounded by the sheer magnitude of Goku's strength. He was nearly three times as strong as Piccolo was at his max, and he didn't seem to be straining at all!

"If I get through this" he mumbled "I'm doubling my training regimen"

Just then an explosion erupted from the crater that Raditz lay.

"I'm back brother..."

* * *

Kame House

Everyone who could sense ki were trying to figure out what was happening at the fight and everyone who couldn't were listening attentively to the others.

"Well?" Bulma asked, both eagerly and nervously "Anything new?"

"Well they just got to the battlefield" Krillin responded "But they're just talking at the moment"

Then Goku went to full power.

Both Krillin an Yamcha fell to the ground

The two fighters were wide eyed at the increase in ki

"T-that power..." Yamcha mumbled "It's-"

"It's what?" Bulma questioned, nearly certain that it wasn't something good.

"S-so big" Krillin finished

"Who is it" Bulma continued "Is it Raditz? Piccolo?"

"No..." Krillin smiled "Its Goku!"

Yamcha chuckled "I have never felt so outclassed in my life, when I first met Goku, we were about dead even! Now it seems that he is over six times my strength"

"So" Bulma continued "Does it look like Goku will win?"

"Actually, Raditz is slightly stronger" Krillin continued "But there's something different about Goku's power, It's as if he has a better grasping of ki then we do. It's really hard to explain"

Bulma just looked out at the horizon "Well I hope he can beat that jerk"

* * *

"I'm back brother..."

Raditz was breathing slightly and was clinching the side that Goku kneed in the fight.

"And this time, I'M not holding back"

A faint purple aura surrounded Raditz that was akin to Goku's, The ground trembled under the amount of energy he was putting forth.

"Hmm" Goku thought "He certainly has a lot of power, but he has little-to-no control over it"

"Now feel my wrath!"

Raditz shot out of the crater as if he was shot out of a cannon and sent a powerful right hook at Goku. But Goku just lifted up his forearm and blocked it, causing a shockwave to echo throughout the meadow.

To Raditz, it felt as if he had hit an unmovable wall and slightly recoiled in shock and agony. Goku took advantage of this slight recoil and kicked the brute straight back into the crater, making it deeper still.

Raditz was beyond shocked "What?! How?! My full power is at least 400 greater then yours, yet you blocked my strongest punch with ease!"

"When I first attacked you, your power drained significantly, dropping about a third of your power" explained Goku, a smirk beginning to appear on his face "So now that you powered up, your power is basically the same as when you started"

"Grrrr why you!" Raditz was having trouble keeping his temper in check "You're no brother of mine! Earthling scum!"

Goku just laughed "finally, were on the same page!"

That was the last straw for Raditz. The sayian howled in rage and blindly charged earth's savior. Goku just easily avoided Raditz's sloppy punches, kicks, and ki blasts.

Piccolo just stood their, wide-eyed at the sight before him.

"He used a lot of energy dodging and blocking Raditz's attacks and knew he couldn't beat him in a fight, so he outsmarted him!" Piccolo shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming "He managed to trick him into showing his full power so that he could gauge his strength, but he also managed to full his brother's head with rage so that no only would he be easier to fight, but also burn off a lot more energy so that they could be fighting on a similar plane of strength. I know he's my rival, but this is brilliant!"

* * *

"Just a little bit more and we'll be even in power" Goku thought while dodging another one of Raditz's kicks "It's a good thing I charged ki to my arm that blocked his punch, or I wouldn't have an arm. "Hey Raditz!" Goku shouted, getting his brother's attention "Is it just me, or are you getting weaker?"

Raditz growled "THAT DOES IT YOU PITIFUL CRIPPLE!" he spread both his arms out "DOUBLE SUNDAY ATTACK!" The sayian brought his arms together and released a powerful beam of purple energy. As it was a poorly thought out attack, Goku again easily side-stepped it.

"Great!" Goku thought "He's weaker then me now! Hey Raditz!"

"WHAT?!"

Goku smirked "why don't you check your power?"

Raditz pressed the self analyzer on his scouter "I'm stil-... wait what?! Only 552! This thing is broken!"

"No it is not" Goku corrected "I pissed you off so that you would use extra power so that we would be more evenly matched, seems like I over did it there"

Raditz just smiled deviously "Oh you've though you won huh?" Raditz charged up a ki blast "Well you may live, but your son won't!" he then fired the lazar-like ki blast at his own space pod where Gohan was stowed.

Goku only had a few moments to act and decided there was only one way to save Gohan, he sped as fast as he could to his son, turned around, charged his chest with as much protective ki as possible, and hoped for the best.

Goku's ki held the blast off for a few moments before it ripped a hole through his chest, but those few moments were enough time for the beam to slow enough that it wouldn't pass through the space pod, instead it ricocheted off to explode harmlessly in the blue sky.

And there, Gohan had to witness his father die, and there was nothing he could do.

"G-gohan" Goku telepathically asked "I-I'm sorry I had to go like this... Please... D-do whatever you c-can to escape R-Raditz... G-good bye my son..."

And with that, Goku passed onto the otherworld.

* * *

**Whew! I enjoyed writing this chapter, I can only hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did! :D**

Zyphrost

Good chapter. Not a lot different from the anime, though. Also, you didn't explain how Goku managed everything by himself at the house. He doesn't do anything in the anime/manga except for the occasional groceries. How would he cook? Did his first time trying make him set the house on fire? O.o

**Don't worry! I plan on changing some stuff up after the Sayian Saga. Also, you have to remember Goku lived in the woods by himself for a few years, so he won't have to much trouble running his house, albeit a bit messier then Chi-Chi!**

Dyton

Am I the only one that imagined that first scene with Goku and Gohan studying as Goku stands in front of a chalkboard dressed in dress pants, plaid shirt, and a button-up vest. Pointing at chalkboard with stick figure shooting a Kamehameha and mathematical equations all around it. While Gohan sits in an individual desk in front of him taking notes.

Over all nice chapter :)

**I laughed harder at that then I should have. Thanks' for the positive review, they really help me get up and whip up a new chapter every day.**

The King of Ranting

With a Gohan who actually was trained and Goku obviously stronger it all depends on how this story will play out by killing off Goku or not in the Raditz fight. If he does die a Gohan gets to be trained by Piccolo. If not, I am not sure. And if he is trained by Piccolo would that six month survival training happen? Well either way this is the most interesting take on Chi-Chi dying from child birth fic I have seen. Overall good fic so far.

**Hopefully, this chapter answered a few of your questions, as to weather or not Gohan will be trained by Piccolo. You will just have to wait until next chapter, hopefully I'm not making Goku and Gohan Mary Sue characters. *shivers***

**Again thanks for all the positive reviews! I have big plans for this story and don't plan on quitting any time soon.**

**Cheers,**

** Veloxityy **

* * *

**Power Levels**

Piccolo (With weights): 317

Gohan (In Raditz's pod, semi relaxed): 450

Raditz: 1200

Raditz (Full power): 1500

Raditz (Enraged): 1800

Raditz (Tired): 552

Goku (Full power): 1155

Goku (Semi-fatigued): 841


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan Versus Raditz

Kame House

Both Krillin and Yamcha felt it happen. Goku's ki, it had been there only a moment ago, then it dwindled and faded into nothing. Just like that.

"N-no..." Krillin wimpered "Goku!"

"He's-he's really gone..." Yamcha added in a similar manner to Krillin

"Goku's..." Bulma tensed "Dead..?"

Both Krillen and Yamcha looked crestfallen "yeah.. he's gone"

Krillin stood up, glaring into the horizon "For Goku's, Gohan's, and the Earth's sake, I'm gonna go help"

"So am I" Yamcha added "I've learned so much from that guy, I'm not gonna like a fiend like Raditz kill him and get away with it!"

Bulma threw down a capsule, revealing a jet-plane "Well then" She responded "Get in"

* * *

Gohan just sat there in the pod frozen stiff by the sight before him. His father, dead. The man who raised him, the man who had cared for him for five years. The man who would always encourage him to strive to be better, faster, stronger, and tougher. The man who spent hours reading boring texts with him, just so they could be that much of a better fighter. Most importantly, the man who loved and cared for him, sacrificed himself so that he could live. He couldn't let his death be in vein. His fists tightened to the point of drawing blood. Then he felt it, the ungodly power that Goku experienced over the loss of his wife. He opened his hand and saw a golden aura resting upon it. He wouldn't let is father die vein.

"well well well" Raditz chuckled as he witnessed his brother's death "I thought I'd kill your son, but this worked out even better then I hoped!" He then flew down to where Goku lay and kicked him repeatedly. "This is why you don't mess with a true sayian!"

That was the last straw for Gohan. Not only did he use a cheap attack, he also didn't even acknowledge the sheer selflessness of what Goku did, instead just kicking him around as if he was his plaything.

"Whelp I might as well purge this planet" Raditz grumbled as he took to the skies.

Piccolo flew as fast as he could to Raditz "I can't allow that"

"Oh why not?" Raditz chuckled "Let me guess, cause it's evil, wrong?"

"No" Piccolo smirked evilly "It's cause that's my job"

Suddenly the two fighters saw a golden beam of energy escape from the pod, then another, and another, until the sky was filled with beams of light and energy.

Raditz stood there shocked "What?! Who is generating that much power?!"

Piccolo just chucked quietly "Don't you see? You killed that boy's father right in front of him, now he wants vengeance"

Immediately after Piccolo finished that statement a giant beam of light and energy exploded upwards from Raditz's space pod, sending shockwaves throughout the countryside and pushing Raditz and Piccolo a few yards away.

And then the light faded, revealing a very pissed-off Gohan.

* * *

Jet-Plane

Krillin and Yamcha fell to the ground under the strain of a massive migraine

"H-holy crap!" Krillin shouted in surprise

"This power!" Yamcha responded

Bulma, still mourning over the loss of Goku and possibly the entire planet, looked over at "I don't think so" Krillin replied "Someone's power skyrocketed way past Raditz"

"It can't be Raditz" Yamcha reasoned "I can still feel his power, I can also feel Piccolo's power, and Goku's dead, so it could only be-"

Both Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other "Gohan?!"

* * *

"I will never forgive you, Raditz!" Gohan boomed with what seemed to be a voice to deep and powerful for a five year old boy.

Raditz just gaped at his nephew's new transformation. Gohan had a golden aura surrounding him, his now crimson hair stood on end with a few stubborn locks staying put. But the most unnerving were his pupils, or rather lack of.

Raditz shivered in terror "C-could h-he be... t-he legend?..."

Gohan then vanished from sight and reappeared in front of Raditz.

"What how did you-!?"

"Hit me" Gohan responded in a cold, dark voice, he then smirked "What? Want me to turn my back so you can pretend that I'm a helpless child?"

"Oh I'll hit you all right" Raditz smirked "Where the sun don't shine!"

Raditz aimed below the belt and connected. What he didn't expect was for Gohan to not even flinch at the attack.

"Good job" Gohan responded "That almost hurt"

"GRRR WHY YOU FOOLIS-"

Before he could finish his insult. Gohan hit Raditz below the belt, causing Raditz's pupils to shrink. Gohan then kicked the Sayian down to the ground, creating a crater twice as large as Goku's.

Ignoring the immense pain from his groin, Raditz flew out of the crater and charged another attack.

"Take this you scum! Double Sunday Attack!"

Gohan didn't even bother to move out of the attack's way and let it hit him, causing a giant purple explosion.

Raditz smirked "That will show you, you insolent half-breed"

But when the smoke cleared, Gohan just stood there, completely unharmed.  
"Not bad" he rubbed the side of his neck "Now, my turn"

Gohan lifted up the palm of his hand and formed five blue balls of ki, one on each finger. They then slowly lifted up into the air and spaced out, each becoming roughly the size of Gohan's torso. Gohan then closed his fist and pointed it at Raditz.

All five ki balls immediately rushed Raditz. The sayian just barely managed to dodge them.

Raditz laughed "You should practice your aim, fool!"

Gohan just stood their not really caring what his uncle thought "Maybe you should look behind you" he chuckled

Raditz turned around just in time to see the ki blasts turn around and head straight back at him. But before they hit him, the balls of energy split up and formed a circle around Raditz. Then Gohan closed his fist, causing all the ki blast to rush Raditz.

"Oh cra-!"

All five ki blast hit their mark, causing a gargantuan explosion that could be seen for miles in all directions.

When the energy dissipated, Raditz fell to the ground with a thud. He tried to fly back up but he couldn't he was to injured and had little to no ki left. The most he could do was stand up.

"W-well, b-brat..." He wheezed "H-how d-does it f-feel to not h-have a father..."

"Actually, he'll be back"

The two sayians looked up and saw Piccolo hovering over to Raditz.

"H-how then?" Raditz inquired

Piccolo smirked "Simple, they will use the dragon balls to wish him back, the dragon balls can grant nearly any wish you ask it"

"heh... heh... heh..." Raditz coughed "e-everything you j-just told m-me has been sent to m-my fellow c-comrades in space..." Raditz smirked "Y-you have one year, o-one year b-before they annihilate this s-sorry excuse for a p-planet..."

"Piccolo move"

Piccolo turned around to see Gohan preparing some kind of ki blast.

"Piccolo move! Or you'll end up in the same place as Raditz!"

He didn't need to be told twice, the green man flew out of range.

Gohan outstretched his two arms and began to gather ki.

"Spiral"

A vortex of pale blue ki began to form in each of Gohan's palms.

"Kamehame"

Gohan then brought his hands into the traditional Kamehameha stance, ki flowing around his fingers.

"HA!"

Gohan then unleashed the blast, uplifting large portions of soil as it sped towards Raditz. The beam hit its mark, making the biggest explosion of the day and completely obliterating Raditz.

"T-that was for... My dad..." Gohan's power faded and he passed out.

* * *

Jet-Plane

"All right!" Krillin shouted "Gohan did it!"

"He beat Raditz?!" Bulma nearly squealed "All right!"

"Yeah!" Yamcha added in the same tone "He avenged his father!"

"I guess he did..." Bulma replied, crestfallen that her best friend had died.

"Hey don't worry about it" Krillin comforted "he can be wished back with the dragon balls"

"Yea I guess that's true" Bulma looked out the front window "Say isn't that Piccolo? And what is he doing with Gohan?"

* * *

Piccolo was standing in front of were Gohan lay, gaping at the child. "How could a boy of five years have so much power that they can toy with someone so strong? Perhaps he is the answer to my problems"

Piccolo grabbed the sleeping child and was about to fly off until he hear a voice.

"Put the child down Piccolo"

He turned around to see Kami before him, staff and all.

"This doesn't concern you, Kami" Piccolo growled in disgust

"Oh but it does concern me, Piccolo" Kami responded in a much gentler tone then Piccolo's "This boy needs training neither you or I can give him and you know it"

"Oh and were do you plan on sending him then?" Piccolo retorted

Kami smiled "Simple, he will train with his father with King Kai"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you liked it! Also I've been debating about this ever since I started this story. Would you guys want more fighters after the battle of Planet Namek? Not OCs, just more fighters. **

jbird2352

I definitely love how this story is going so far. I read a lot of stories where Chi Chi died while giving birth to Gohan, but I must say that this is the best one so far. Keep doing what you're doing because you're obviously doing it right.

**Thanks for the positive review! I'm not really sure how many of those stories exist, but the ones I read didn't feel as if it expanded on the sheer potential of the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

Zyphrost

So Goku dies after all... I wonder... Does Gohan turn psycho and kill Raditz? Like that epic head butt in the anime or does Piccolo pull something crazy out of nowhere? If Gohan DOES kill Raditz, what will Piccolo's reaction be? So many questions make me excited for the next chapter. Good job.

**I guess this chapter answered most of these? But I didn't think that Gohan would turn psycho because of the amount of practice he's had controlling his ki. I thought he would act a bit like a cross of cannon SSJ2 Gohan and cannon Vegito.**

Knight25

Um why was Raditz PL Between 1500 - 1800? In cannon, his PL was the same as a Saibaman (1000 exactly)

Any way, keep up the good work!

**Raditz's power level in cannon was 1200, but when he was fighting. He wasn't really trying and was easily wiping the floor with Goku and Piccolo. I figured if he actually went to full power, it would be a bit higher, and when he was enraged, even higher still.**

**Cheers,**

**Veloxityy**

**Power Levels**

Piccolo (With weights): 317

Raditz (Heavily Fatigued): 552

Raditz (Heavily Fatigued, Beyond Limits): 857

Gohan (Enraged With Weights): 1432

Gohan (False Super Sayian): 14320

Kami: 300


	5. Chapter 5: Training Begins

**Just to clarify things. Last chapter, Gohan went ****False**** Super Sayian not Super Sayian. False Super Sayian is when you have the need for the ascended state, but not the power. It multiplies your base power by 10. **

"What?!" Piccolo nearly roared "Why would you send him to a god?! Surely he can learn a thing or two from us?!"  
"Actually" Kami responded "Not really, you see, Gohan here is much stronger then both of us, and even if he used weights, it's not really the same as fighting an opponent of equal or greater strength. So neither of us would really be a good teacher power wise. Considering technique, both Goku and Gohan spent vast portions of their time refining their move sets until each attack was at its fastest, most efficient, and most powerful. With mental strength, the two have enough control over their ki to be able to guide any attack with minimal effort. So in reality, we could probably learn from them"

"Then let me take the boy and let me train!" Piccolo responded, growing more and more agitated by the second. "If I get stronger with the boy we will have the best chance of defeating this threat!"

"Stop being so selfish brother" Kami calmly replied "You know that Gohan training with his father is the best chance we have at winning"

Piccolo tightened his fists, but before anything could escalate, a jet landed about 100 feet away.

As soon as they heard the wheels make contact, Krillin and Yamcha rushed out the door and bolted across the field to where Piccolo and Kami stood.

"What's going on over here?!" Yamcha yelled, trying to get the Kami's attention

"is everything alright?" Krillin asked a little more respectfully as they were in the presence of the Guardian of Earth.

"Yes everything is fine" Kami replied as he grabbed Gohan from Piccolo's arm "I was just getting Gohan and Goku out of here"

"Where are you taking them?" Krillin wondered

Kami smiled "I'm taking them to a place in the otherworld so they can receive some special training"

"Training for what?" Yamcha asked, slightly worried at the prospect of another threat.

"I'll explain everything on the lookout" Kami replied "For now, gather all of the strongest fighters you know, then meet me on the lookout" the guardian of earth looked at Piccolo "you to"

Piccolo growled "Fine, but after this, I'm taking over this rock"

Kami flew over to Goku "I'll be back soon, remember what I said" And before anyone could realize what happened, they were gone.

* * *

Goku woke up looking at a purple sky.

"Where am I?" he wondered in his semi-amnesic state. Slowly his memories began to come back to him.

"I hope Gohan got away from Raditz" Goku shuddered at the thought "I don't want my son to be raised by that killer"

"Well you won't have to worry about that Goku"

Goku turned around to see Kami standing before him.

"Hey Kami!" Goku responded in typical Son fashion, he then noticed the stirring Gohan that he was carrying with him.

Goku let out a sigh of relief "Thank kami that he got away"

"Actually" Kami replied "He managed to beat Raditz and dwarfed his power completely "

Goku's eyes widened "Wow, how strong was he?"

"I'm not sure of the depth of his true power" Kami admitted "But I do know that he was able to easily tank all of the attacks Raditz threw at him, even his dishonorable ones"

"Well that's good" Goku smiled "But what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you on your way to King Kai to train"

"King Kai? Who's that? Why can't I just train with you?"

Kami chuckled "I hate to say it, but you and your son are out of my league for training, you wouldn't get half as strong as you would with King Kai if you trained with me"

"huh" Goku scratched the back of his head "Well, how do I get to King Kai then?"

Kami walked towards a large dojo-like building "Follow me"

"King Yemma I would like to make a request" Kami bowed in front of a large, red man who had to at least be 20 stories tall.

"And what would that be, Kami of Earth?" King Yemma responded, getting slightly impatient.

"You see, on earth, two extremely powerful sayians are heading our way and will be here in a years time, our best hope right now is if Goku and his son Gohan are permitted to train with King Kai"

Yemma looked over Goku and the sleeping Gohan for a moment as if he was in deep thought. "Very well, I'll send one of my servants to drive the two to snake way"

"Thank you sir" Kami placed Gohan in his fathers arms "Good luck Goku" and with that he teleported back to earth"

* * *

While on the car ride, Gohan woke up. The half-sayian was a bit confused at first, but eventually he got his bearings. When Goku asked about how he defeated Raditz, Gohan had no idea what he was talking about. The last thing he remembered was feeling an intense rage before blacking out, only to wake up with Goku in the car. The father-figure decided not to push it any further and began to speculate with his son on what King Kai's training would be like.

"Well if Kami said that we were out of his league for training" Gohan stated, deep in thought "Then this guy must be really strong!"

"It's not always strength that wins the fight" Goku replied, enjoying the conversation he was having.

The car came to a halt "We're here" the driver stated.

As Goku and Gohan got out they didn't see a dojo like they were expecting, instead they saw a long, winding path that seemed to go on forever.

"Down snake way to King Kais"

Gohan stood there dumbfounded "how long is that..."

"one million miles" the driver replied

"Well" Goku looked over at his son "I guess we better get started"

"Yeah, lets"

The two sayians powered up and took to the skies, disappearing from view in seconds.

"Show offs" the driver mumbled.

* * *

Kami's Lookout

It hadn't even been a full day, yet Krillin and Yamcha had managed to get Tien, Chiaozhu, and Yajirobe to join them. Not only had they found them, they also managed to climb the tower and stand upon the lookout in front Kami.

Kami smiled "Well, it's a pleasure to see all of you here, we are just weighting for one more person"

"I'm here" a gruff voice responded, everyone turned to see Piccolo descending upon the lookout.

Everyone besides Krillin and Yamcha got into fighting positions.

Tien narrowed his eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Relax" Piccolo rolled his eyes "I'm here to train with you"

"Excellent" Kami continued "as some of you may know, a few hours ago, a space pod landed in a field, the being inside was revealed to be a large man named Raditz. Raditz then flew to where Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were and managed to stun Goku long enough to take his son, Gohan. Later after Goku and Piccolo tracked Raditz to his location. A fight broke out between Goku and Raditz and although it looked as if Goku was going to win, Raditz aimed a killing blow at Gohan who was trapped in Raditz's space pod. So Goku sacrificed himself to save his son. Gohan, overcome with grief over his father's passing, tapped into some of his hidden power and managed to subdue Raditz and killed him."

"But not before he could share some disturbing news" Piccolo interrupted "Before his death, he said that his two comrades would come in a years time to avenge him. But I think they just want the dragon balls to wish for immortality"

"Which is why you will be staying here for a year's time" Kami finished "To protect Earth from these invaders" Kami looked around to make sure his words sunk in. "To make training more difficult, I will be pairing you up with someone around your skill and strength. The pairs will be Tien and Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha, and Chiaozhu and Yajirobe" Kami turned his back and looked into the lookout "Mister Popo!"

"Yes Kami?" A plump black-skinned genie responded

"lead these trainees to the pendulum room"  
"Yes Kami"

Mister Popo walked into the lookout, followed by six fighters wondering what they got themselves into.

* * *

**Sweet! Two chapter's in one day! Sorry if it's a little short, I don't like splitting my chapters awkwardly. **

The King of Ranting

...huh. Didn't expect Gohan to be trained by King Kai. So many possibilities so little time. This surprises me more than the fact you messed up the Super Saiyan transformation which using the canon explanation would debatably had made Gohan transform. To become Super you need very intense emotions, like anger and sorrow, and the need to transform. But still this is a very good fic. Waiting for the next few pieces of the puzzle to come together.

**I'm not really sure how I could have messed up the false super sayian transformation. Gohan watched his dad die right in front of him and their was nothing he could do. He then had to watch Raditz kick and insult his dead body.**

**I'm pretty sure that is enough rage and need for Gohan to go false super sayian. Overall, thanks for the constructive criticism! It helps me see what I did wrong and how I can improve.**

Zyphrost chapter 4 . 2h ago

Not too bad, but Gohan toying with his opponent? I'm pretty sure no one he knows shows that kind of behaviour, so how did a 5-year old recently orphaned boy not go on a total rampage after seeing his father die in front of him? Also, I think that False Super Saiyan is a form in which the user loses control of all sense and is powered by rage while Super Saiyan is more advanced making it easier for the user to have a conscience. Just something I was thinking of while reading this. Gohan never toys with his opponents. Except for the time when he was in SS2 and maybe slightly Ultimate Form. It was a good chapter but you used transformations too early in the fic.

**When Gohan ascended to false super sayian, some of his natural sayian tendencies came out, making him a more arrogant and prideful. However, if he hadn't strengthened via ki manipulation. He probably would have just obliterated Raditz on the spot. Don't worry about the transformations either. Because the guiding point of the false super sayian transformation is rage and need not power. So Gohan and Goku can't summon that power at will, they need to go through a similar amount of rage and turmoil to ascend again. In a super sayian, it's more or less equal. Making it possible to control.**

Kid Goku

Great chapter. If Dr Gero was watching this fight and saw the False Super Saiyan then their is going to big consequences later on, When he makes the Androids.

**Oooh, you my friend, have given me some very good ideas...**

**Power Levels**

Goku (Post Zenkai with Weights): 1500

Gohan (Post Zenkai with Weights): 1300

Kami: 300

Mister Popo: 1030

Piccolo (Weights on): 317

Tien: 274

Chiaozhu: 135

Yamcha: 178

Krillin: 210

Yajirobe: 114


	6. Chapter 6: First Steps to Sucess

Day Three on Snake Way: 75,000 miles completed

Gohan and Goku flew at speeds unfathomable to the average human being as they began to near the Kai's planet. The only thing slowing the pair down was that Gohan was still alive, therefore he wasn't hooked up to the near-infinite reserve of energy that Goku had. So they had to rest every so often. But on the contrary, Gohan got much stronger endurance-wise and was beginning to near his father in power.

"How close do you think we are to King Kai?!" Gohan shouted over to his father as the wind made it hard to talk while flying.

"I think we're nearing one/tenth completion!" Goku shouted "At this pace we should get their in about a month!"

"A month?!" Gohan replied "I think we can do better then that! Lets kick this up a notch!"

"Fine by me!"

The two warriors then doubled their speed, zooming off into the distance.

* * *

Kami's Lookout

"This is the pendulum room"

The six fighters were expecting something a bit out of the ordinary, but they weren't prepared for what they saw. The room seemed to be pitch black, as you could see no walls. But every fighter could se each other as clearly as if it were a summer day.

The oddest thing of all however was the glowing polygon like shape with a pendulum passing overhead. Even Piccolo was confused by the strange sight before him.

"What is this place..." Tien mumbled

"It's as if were in a science fiction book..." Krillin added

"Everyone please step in the middle of the red circle" Mister Popo responded unaffected by the seemingly odd sight.

"What is it gonna do?" Yamcha asked slightly anxious

"you will see" Popo responded

Once everyone was inside the circle, Popo flipped a switch

"Good luck fighters"

Almost instantly everyone's vision faded to black, when they opened their eyes they were in a whole different world.

* * *

Instead of a black room, the Z Fighters saw that they were in what seemed to be a post apocalyptic world. Complete with crumbling buildings and red skies.

"Where are we?" Chiaozhu wondered absentmindedly

"No idea" Tien responded to his little friend "But it can't be good"

"I hate to say it but it might be best if we stick together" Piccolo gruffly added.

The group of fighters walked around trying to get a good indication of their surroundings. Then out of seemingly no-were, two saiyans appeared on a ridge in front of them.

"Well would you look at that Scarface" one of the saiyans stated "More whelps who need a pounding"

"What are your power levels?" Scarface wondered as he pushed a button on his scouter "A combined power of 1228?! Ha! These guys are weaklings Shorty!"

"Lets put them out of their misery" Shorty replied menacingly as they shot off towards the z fighters.

"Fighting positions!" Piccolo roared out to his comrades, immediately everyone snapped out of their daze and prepared for battle.

Scarface immediately went for Piccolo as he assumed he was the leader and shot an uppercut at Piccolo's abdomen. Piccolo just barely had enough time to get out of its way.

"Damn" Piccolo thought "He's quick! I'll have to use more then strength to win this fight"

"Not bad" Scarface smirked "You actually know how to dodge"

"Enough talk" Piccolo responded as he took off his turban and shoulder weights "Lets fight" The two fighters vanished from sight as they begun their battle.

Meanwhile with Shorty and the other Z fighters, things weren't looking nearly as good.

Even though the battle had just begun, all the fighters had been knocked to the ground.

"Alright" Tien whispered to his teammates "our best bet is to rush him all at once with everything you got so we can at least inflict some damage"

"Fair enough" Yamcha responded "but how do we space out with out him noticing?"

"Leave that to me" Tien replied "hey Shorty! Why don't you stop daydreaming and fight me?!"

"Sure thing pal" The sayian responded as he charged the tri-clops.

However, Tien was expecting such an attack and flew towards the sky as the saiyan kicked the ground where he had been standing. He then ripped his foot from the rocky soil and gave chase to Tien.

"I think that's our queue guys!" Krillin yelled to the rest "Space out around Shorty!"

The four remaining fighters watched the fight between Tien and Shorty, looking for any opening. Just then, Tien was able to kick the saiyan in the gut, stunning him for a few moments. But those few moments were all they needed.

"Now!" Krillin yelled as the remaining four fighters launched themselves at the saiyan, throwing as many punches and kicks as they could muster in a short period of time. Shorty managed to dodge most of the onslaught, but a few attacks made their mark. Thus causing somewhat of a chain reaction allowing more punches and kicks to hit.

"He's stunned!" Tien shouted over the chaos "Charge up a finishing blast!"

Everyone stopped punching did as he said.

"Sprit ball..."

"Dodon..."

"Tri-Beam..."

"Kamehame..."

Then they unleashed all four blasts at point blank range.

"Attack!"

"Ray!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

The explosion blew all five fighters back and released a plume of smoke, dust, and debris, but when that cleared, the saiyan stood firm.

"Ha!" Shorty laughed as he checked over his body "You managed to destroy my armor but you can't destroy a saiy-" He was interrupted by a sword passing through his abdomen "an..."

Shorty collapsed to the ground dead.

A smirking Yajirobe appeared next to the fallen saiyan. "That's why you don't turn your back on an opponent, especially someone like me" he added with arrogance.

All five fighters turned to see Piccolo battling the other saiyan.

"looks like he needs help" Krillin stated as the group rushed over to aid their ally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo was having a hard time keeping pace with Scarface.

"Hmph!" Scarface smirked "It's funny how pathetic you are"

Piccolo growled "This guy is really making me angry" his eyes widened in realization "That's it! If Goku managed to anger Raditz to the point were he would waste all his ki blindly, then maybe I could trick this saiyan here to do the same thing"

Piccolo smirked with newfound confidence "Takes one to know one you ape!"

Scarface stopped smirking "What did you call me?"

"Oh, you mean you don't want to be called an ape?" Piccolo smirked "It makes sense, you got a tail and the brains to match"

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THOSE WORDS FOR THE REST OF YOUR PITIFUL LIFE" Scarface roared as he blindly rushed Piccolo.

Piccolo easily sidestepped the attack as the Sayian rammed his fist into a building, demolishing it.

"I thought apes and monkeys were supposed to be agile" Piccolo continued "I guess that's why your a saiyan"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he roared as he swung another punch at Piccolo, unfortunately he missed his target by five feet.

Piccolo chuckled "You should practice your aim more often" Piccolo suddenly felt five more energy signals coming behind him.

Krillin, Tien, Chiaozhu, Yamcha, and Yajirobe arrived on the scene.

"What are you fools doing here?!" Scarface growled "Is Shorty taking a nap because you bored him?"

"Oh he's sleeping" Yamcha smirked, "But for a lot longer then you would like"

"We killed him" Tien simplified

Scarface's eyes widened "W-What?! How could you have killed him?! He was over twice your combined strength!"

"Brute strength doesn't determine the outcome of all fights" Piccolo responded "Monkey"

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SCUM" Scarface howled as he prepared a ki blast "TAKE THIS, FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE!"

The saiyan shot a ki beam out of his hands of such magnitude that the ground quaked. Unfortunately for him, everyone knew where the blast was aimed so they all dodged it with ease. So the blast just exploded into a fiery inferno a few miles away"

Scarface fell to one knee and was panting heavily "I-I got y-you..." he wheezed without even bothering to look at where the blast traveled.

Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere, a hand reached out, grabbed the saiyan by the neck, and dragged him backwards to Piccolo.

"You know" Piccolo grunted "I'm not a big fan of delusional people, especially ones who try to kill us" He smirked "Why don't we put this weakling out of his misery"

Piccolo threw the saiyan about 25 feet away as he Krillin and Tien began to prepare a finishing blast.

"Masenko-"

"Kamehame-"

"Tri-beam-"

The glow from each amount of ki was so bright that it seemed as if they were all one attack.

"HAAA!"

The trio fired their blasts at Scarface. The golden, blue, and purple beams merged into one bright white beam that shot straight through the saiyan's chest, killing him.

"Good guy guys..." Krillin congratulated as be began to realize how tired he was.

"Great job..." Tien responded in a similar fashion.

"You guys... are stronger then I thought..." Piccolo mumbled as he felt his vision dim.

Suddenly, everyone's vision faded to black, sending them tumbling in a world of darkness.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write for some reason. Hope you enjoyed it!**

jgkitarel chapter 5 . 14h ago

Concept wise, not bad. Goku learning alongside Gohan from the books Chi-chi bought to turn him into a scholar is a good way to connect with his son and honor his deceased wife as well. That it does apply to fighting in some ways helps, by increasing efficiency and teaching critical thinking. Despite how he's often portrayed in fanfiction, Goku's not stupid, just uneducated and not really interested in book learning.

The story could use some fleshing out. More detail, more of the show, not tell, and covering more detail on how Goku and Gohan bonded and how the books helped them refine their abilities. You managed to cover the main bits, more control, better efficiency, strategic and tactical thinking, but the devil is in the details. How did they begin to apply it? What worked and what didn't? What lessons did they additionally learn by putting it into practice?

Also, don't put too much stock in power levels. Toriyama abandoned them after the Freeza saga for a reason, besides the absurdly high numbers, but when people can sense them, the numbers become moot.

**Thanks for your great review.I know Goku is not stupid in the anime, but what I'm trying to do is allow him not only to be smart as a fighter, but also much smarter person in general. As for your second paragraph, I wish I could do that. But I'm not the best author in the world. Never the less, ill try to add a bit more detail to my story from now on. The reason I put power levels in is so that people could get a feeling of how strong individuals are. Not saying they should rely on them, but it gives them a rough idea of who will probably beat who.**

Lightning-Phantom-Storm

Nice job, 2 chapters in one day. Snake Way is 1 million miles, not 10,000 miles. But, hey you want to change it up a bit; that's alright. I wonder how this will change the fight against the Saiyans. Since, Goku and Gohan will both have King Kai's training.

**Gah! Fixed that little typo, thanks for your review.**

duskrider

I hope Bulma and Goku can work out I always liked the paring when I first looked back to the original Dragonball

**I guess this is as good of a time as any. There will most likely be a Goku/Bulma paring in this story. Before half of you criticize me for this. Think of this rationally, Bulma has been Goku's best friend since he was 14 (or 12) and it makes sense for feelings to emerge between the two. It's not going to happen soon, but I figured I might as well get it out there.**

* * *

**Power Levels**

Scarface: 3200

Scarface (heavily fatigued): 237

Shorty: 3000

Piccolo (Weights on): 317

Piccolo: 415

Tien: 274

Chiaozhu: 135

Yamcha: 178

Krillin: 210

Yajirobe: 114

Krillin's, Tien's, and Piccolo's combined blast: 1023

Goku (1/10th to King Kai's): 2400

Gohan (1/10th to King Kai's): 2200


	7. Chapter 7: First Challenges

Day 18 on Snake Way: 990,000 miles completed

Gohan was breathing heavily, it had been 18 days of nearly non-stop flying at nearly his max speed. And unlike his father, he didn't have an ungodly reserve of ki to tap in to. But with his sheer determination and devotion to save his friends and his world. He pushed himself to keep pace with his father.

"Gohan" his father repeated for what felt like the hundredth time "If you're getting tired, we can always rest"

"N-no we can't dad" Gohan replied while gritting his teeth to try to not feel the fatigue "We have people waiting on us back on earth. We can't just slack off! It's not for us, its for our home!"

"Besides" Gohan added "Flying hasn't been that bad since we figured out how to do it properly"

Goku scratched his chin in thought "Oh yea..."

**_Flashback_**

Goku and Gohan were sparring in midair at their home in Mount Paozu. Gohan was about to throw another punch at his father when suddenly felt himself falling.

"Gaah!" the child yelled in confusion as he fell towards the earth. Fortunately for him however, his dad came to the rescue just before he hit the soil.

"Gohan are you alright?" Goku asked, concerned for his son's health

"Yea.. I'm fine" Gohan replied as he hopped out of his father's arms "Not sure what happened though"

Goku chucked "Well you need to train your ki flight more then!"

"Wait a minute..." Gohan mumbled deep in thought "train... trains... That's it!"

Gohan turned to his dad "I think I know how we can use less energy when we fly"

That got Goku's attention "How so?"

"Well you see" Gohan explained "When a regular freight train moves, it has all of it's driving force in one spot. Making the train's acceleration slow and efficiency nonexistent. However" Gohan smiled "If each train car pulled its own weight instead of having only one place do all the movement. The train would accelerate much faster, be much more efficient, and have a higher top speed."

"So instead of gathering your ki in one spot to fly" Goku finished "You gather it all around your body!" Goku beamed at his son "Gohan! That is brilliant!"

Gohan blushed "Thanks, dad"

_**End Flashback**_

"Lets keep going then" Goku responded "I'm pretty sure we are nearing the end, so be on the lookout for anything that would look like our destination"

Gohan was the first to spot it. A tiny black dot in a sea of purple. Goku soon followed.

"Ok Gohan" Goku glanced over towards his son "Wanna race?"

Gohan smirked "Oh you bet!"

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The two sayians took off towards their destination in a blur of motion.

* * *

Kami's Lookout

"I'm quite impressed with how well you fought against those sayians" Kami stated as the five fighters regained consciousness "Those two were about twice as strong a Raditz"

"Well..." Piccolo gruffly stated "Now what?"

Kami just walked out of the Pendulum Room. The Z fighters soon caught back up to the guardian who walked back outside.

"Alright warriors" Kami looked over at Mister Popo "Your first task is to hit my servant, Mister Popo"

* * *

King Kai's Planet

"Heh... heh... I won..." an extremely exhausted Gohan laughed quietly to himself as he fell towards the Kai's planet, leaving a small crater.

"No... Fair... You... Cheated..." a very tired Goku replied as he fell towards the same area, making another crater.

King Kai heard two loud thumps from inside his home and went to go check them out "Goodness what is going on ov-" the god spotted the two sayians laying in their craters exhausted as one could be. "I thought it would take them at least half a year to get here, not less then a month! Might as well let them rest, they earned it"

A good twelve hours later, father and son began to stir.

Gohan began to try to get up but immediately fell back down "W-whoa" he gasped "is this the gravity?"

"Indeed that would be" A voice responded above him

Gohan craned his neck upwards to see a short, chubby blue man staring down at him.

"You must be King Kai" He concluded "I would shake your hand, but as you can see, I'm kind of stuck" he sheepishly grinned.

The two turned to see Goku waking from his peaceful slumber.

"Ahh, that nap hit the spot!" Goku stretched and yawned, but when he tried to get up. He almost instantly fell back down towards the ground.

"Huh?" Goku wondered "I can't get up!" The sayian tried a few more times before he began to realize that their was a gravity change.

"So, King Kai?" Gohan asked once was finally able to get up "What's our first training exercise?"  
"Well, before I can train anybody" The Kai grinned "They have to make me laugh!"

It took a few moments but father and son came up with their jokes.

Goku started "What is the difference between a watch maker and a prison warden? One sells watches and the other watches cells!"

King Kai almost instantly had a fit of laughter over that joke and it took him about five minutes to calm back down.

"he-he ok Gohan, he-he your turn! he-he..." King Kai giggled

"What do you get when you cross a clock and a wolf?" Gohan asked "A watch dog!"

Again, King Kai cracked up for a solid five minutes before he calmed down.

"Ok..." King Kai wheezed "Your first training exercise is to catch my pet monkey, Bubbles"

* * *

Kami's Lookout

It had been one month since the Z fighters had first attempted to hit Mister Popo. And needless to say, they hadn't been able to lay a finger on the genie.

"How is he so fast?!" Chiaozhu kept asking himself as he threw himself towards his opponent. The sloppy attack was easily avoided by Popo.

"Don't rely on your sight" the genie reminded the fighters "Use your ki to sense your opponent"

But this time, something clicked in the tiny human's mind. He closed his eyes and relied only on his ki to determine where Popo was. For about ten minutes, he stood there, deep in concentration. Then suddenly, his left arm shot out, connecting with Popo's torso.

Everyone else silently gaped at him. To them it seemed as if Chiaozhu had punched thin air, only to see Popo appear as soon as he made contact.

"H-how did he do that?" Yamcha wondered "It looked as if he just punched air!"

"I know" Tien smiled, proud of the little emperor "Great job Chiaozhu"

"Thanks" Chiaozhu beamed "It isn't that hard, just close your eyes and only use your ki sensing"

The others listened to his advice, and within a half-hour. Every student had hit the genie.

* * *

King Kai's Planet

As the fighters on Earth finished the first part of their training. The two sayians in the otherworld weren't faring as well. Even though both Goku and Gohan could somewhat run around. Bubbles was in a league in his own when it came down to speed.

"How can a little monkey be so fast?!" Goku mumbled

"Hey, the faster he goes, the harder we train!" Gohan replied, trying to instill some enthusiasm. "Chase him straight ahead. Then I'll come around the other way and we'll catch him!"

Goku, running out of ideas just shrugged "Lets give it a go then"

Goku sprinted as fast as he could at Bubbles. The monkey just turned around and ran away. Meanwhile, Gohan began to sprint the other way and meet up with Goku chasing Bubbles on the other side. Fortunately for Bubbles, he side-stepped out of the two sayians' way as they leaped for their target, causing them to crash into each other.

Goku rubbed his head and winced in pain "Ow... Gohan, you have a thick skull..."

"So do you dad..." Gohan replied as he rubbed his head in a similar fashion.

King Kai chuckled as he watched father and son interact. "are you two going to talk all day or catch my pet?!"

Goku and Gohan immediately pushed themselves upright at their sensei's command.

"No time to chat, lets get this guy" Goku told his son with newfound determination.

"Right!"

The two continued their relentless attempts to catch Bubbles with King Kai laughing in the background.

* * *

**Another day, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

Dyton

I liked how you addressed the issue of how Gohan still being alive has a general effect on Gohan. For a while I was wondering 'if Gohan could go to the otherworld without dying why did Goku have to die. You know other than to make Gohan snap.' But with this chapter I see the difference alive and dead makes. Nice. My only other question is will Gohan's overall power be higher than Goku by the time they arrive to fight the Saiyan. I mean with Gohan losing dangerous amount of energy as well as putting himself in dangerous situations won't his power increase tremendously when he recovers? Since he is alive then that trait is still active right?

**Thank you for your review. No one said that you had to be dead to go on snake way. I mean Goku trained at King Kai's even when he was dead! And yes, Gohan will be a little more powerful then his father. But I plan on Goku getting so zenkai boosts to even it up a little more. **

Zyphrost chapter 6 . 23h ago

When the trainees were about to collapse at the end, Krillin said: "Good guy guys..." Shouldn't it be: "Good job, guys..."? Either a typo or you meant something that I didn't understand. Congrats on posting 2 chapters on the same day.

**God damn I suck at typing, I really need to watch what I'm doing. Thanks for catching that typo!**

SaintMichael95 chapter 6 . 18h ago

I like it so far! Keep up the speedy updates and you definitely got a follower! I do have one question... Why didn't goku just wish chi chi back with the dragon ballzzzzzz...

**Thank you for your positive reviews! To answer your question, the dragon balls can't wish back someone who has died from an illness, old age, or anything that has to do with medical attention besides fight wounds.**

* * *

**Power Levels**

Goku (W/ weights First arrival at King Kai's): 3200

Goku (W/ weights One week under 10x gravity): 3750

Gohan (W/ weights First arrival at King Kai's): 3600

Gohan (W/ weights One week under 10x Gravity): 4250

Piccolo (W/ weights): 358

Tien: 314.15926 (Hue hue)

Chiaozhu: 154

Yamcha: 257

Krillin: 296

Yajirobe: 142


	8. Chapter 8: The Kaioken

Capsule Corp.

"Damn it!"

Bulma pounded her fist onto her table for what felt like the thousandth time. She couldn't seem to figure out how to unscramble the code that lay within the device. Trying to recode a scouter was hard enough. But of course it had to get nearly destroyed during the battle between Goku and Raditz. Fortunately for her, scouters were built with toughness as a top priority. So only the glass had shattered, not the key hardware.

"I wonder what Goku would do in my shoes" she thought as she began to drift away from her task.

"He'd probably just teach me how to sense ki" she figured "hm, I wonder if he's doing right now"

Bulma looked towards the stars. "Come back soon" she whispered "We miss you..."

* * *

King Kai's Planet

About two months had passed since the duo began their training with King Kai. They eventually caught the monkey named Bubbles in a sheer stroke of luck. Then the pair had to use what seemed like to them, ten ton mallets to hit the Kai's top student, Gregory. But they managed to thwack him on the head, giving him two giant lumps on his head as well as a massive migraine. Only then, did King Kai begin the 'real' training.

King Kai stood in front of the two saiyans, his tone serious. "Alright guys, you caught Bubbles and you hit Gregory. Now it's time to teach you some techniques" King Kai paced to the left "We will start with the Kaioken!"

"Kaio-huh?" Gohan wondered.

"Kaio-what?" Goku asked.

The kai resisted an urge to face palm "The kaioken" he repeated "If used properly, it can double your strength for short periods of time"

That got their attention.

"That could be useful" Goku murmured as he thought of all the battles the could have been changed with that technique.

"Exactly" King Kai continued "I would suggest getting into your meditative poses for this one"  
The pair did as he said.

"Now what?" Gohan wondered.

"Now, try to find the base of your ki" the kai replied.

This wasn't very challenging for the saiyans. It only took them a few minutes to find what they where looking for.

"Got it!" The two shouted in unison.

"Good job" The north kai chucked "now try to raise it's power"

This was much harder then the first portion. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't seem to do it. Another month passed and they made no real progress.

Goku and Gohan were meditating with high concentration. Sweat beads fell from their forehead as they tried to unlock the secrets of the kaioken. They were beginning to doubt that they could even master it as they felt no progress made.

Suddenly Gohan felt it. A small red spark around his ki base and a slight jump in his ki. Gohan smiled as he stood up.

"KAIOKEN!" the five year old prodigy shouted at the top of his lungs. A jagged, red aura flashed around him.

Both King Kai and Goku looked up to see a crimson Gohan admiring his newfound powers.

"Unbelievable..." Goku murmured

King Kai however, was a bit more worried "Gohan!" he shouted "Don't hold the kaioken for to long! It could cause serious damage to your body!"

"Huh?" Gohan wondered, suddenly, he felt an intense searing pain over his entire body. The demi-saiyan lost his kaioken aura and fell to the ground; utterly exhausted.

"Gohan!" his father shouted as he ran over to check on his son.

The kai shrugged "I tried to warn him..." he murmured.

* * *

Another month passed on the tiny planet. Goku had caught up to his son and mastered the kaioken as Gohan lay in bed recovering. Gohan wanted to train with his father, but he understood that some times resting was the best form of training. Fortunately for him in a few weeks, he was fully healed and began to practice the kaioken again. Albeit a bit more sparingly.

"I am impressed with your mastery of the kaioken" King Kai told his pupils, "however, before I teach you my next and final technique. I would like to see you two spar with on another"

Father and son looked at each other, their saiyan blood boiling for the upcoming fight.

"Now space yourselves apart from one another, I'll tell you when to start"

The two saiyans landed about 50 feet away from each other.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!"

Father and Son vanished from sight and reappear with their fists collided creating a massive shock wave and crater.

"Oh dear" the kai mumbled "I've made a huge mistake"

The two Sons flipped away from their punch and rushed back in as they dodged and threw punches and kicks at each other. Gohan used his size as an advantage as he kicked his leg at the side of Goku's knee joint while he shot his elbow at the opposing joint.

This caused Goku's form to falter just enough so that Gohan could land an uppercut to his father's face and kick him across the island.

Goku smirked "I guess I under-estimated your power, lets kick this up a notch shall we?" The elder saiyan landed back on his feet. "KAIOKEN!" he shouted as he charged his son.

Gohan, having no time to react or power up, was forced onto the defensive. However, he couldn't block, reflect, or dodge very many punches and ended up stuck in a crater.

"So Gohan" Goku wondered as he looked down at his son "ready to call it quits?"

Suddenly, Gohan grabbed onto one of his father's legs. "Why would I quit?" he smirked as a crimson aura surrounded the boy "I'm just getting started!"

He then used Goku's leg for leverage as he pulled himself up. Gohan flipped over his father while Goku threw a punch at his son. Gohan caught the punch but didn't let go.

Surprised, Goku launched another punch at Gohan to free his caught hand. But Gohan caught that as well. The two saiyans began to power up to gain control over the other.

"I guess I have to go a bit higher" Goku thought as he grit his teeth "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!"

Goku completely overpowered his son and sent Gohan into a series of flips to regain stability. But Goku had used his newfound speed to pass Gohan and plant a knee into his son's back. Sending him flying across the planetoid. But Goku wasn't done. He shot past Gohan and delivered an axe handle that sent his son flying into the ground.

Gohan hobbled out of the crater he was in. It looked as if he would collapse any second.

"Looks like you're finished" Goku stated as he looked over his son's condition.

Suddenly, two crimson pillars of energy began to whirl around Gohan.

"It's as I said before!" Gohan roared as cracks began to form around the child "I'm just getting started!"

King Kai, realizing what he was about to do, tried to stop him.

"Gohan!" He yelled "You can't go above two! It will destr-"

Gohan's muscles strained to the point of near exploding, steam began to rise from the child's body, and a giant, crimson aura surrounded him.

"KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!"

Gohan charged his father at a lightning fast speed. Goku threw a punch at the boy's face but it didn't even faze him. Gohan rammed his fist into his father's gut. Knocking him out of his kaioken state and caused him to cough up spit. He then began to punch and kick Goku at a speed the elder saiyan couldn't follow. Gohan ended his assault with an elbow that sent his father hurdling away.

Goku tried to retaliate by shooting a ki blast at his son. But Gohan just shot upwards and behind Goku, kicking him the other direction. The demi-saiyan turned the other way and prepared a ki blast.

"KAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEE, HAAAAA, MEEEEEEE!"

Goku, who was still flying away via the kick was wondering where his son was. Then he saw Gohan two feet in front of him. With a full power kamehameha cusped in his hands.

"Oh cra-"

"HAAAAAA!"

The blue beam of energy completely consumed Goku and continued for many miles until finally dissipating.

Back on the planetoid, Gohan stood, barely. His whole body was covered in scrapes and bruises, his GI torn to shreds, and his muscles strained beyond belief.

"Heh heh" he chuckled lightly "Gotcha"

"Nope"

Gohan looked up to see his father drifting towards him.

"That would have killed me if I was alive" Goku continued "lucky me that I'm dead right?"

"Yea good fight, whatever" King Kai butted in "BUT LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY PLANET!"

The duo looked around, almost half of the area had been destroyed in one way or another.

Father and son scratched the back of their heads while smiling as the kai glared at them.

"Hee hee! sorry!" they spoke in unison.

* * *

**Yey! Another day, another chapter!**

Zyphrost

I know that Gohan is strong but at the age of 4 stronger than his dad? It took him freaking 11 years to be able to manage that and with harder training in the Time Chamber than Goku took at King Kai's place. If you keep this up, you have to raise the every villain's power level up or the other Saga's won't be fun. Plus Goku is dead so he should be able to get even stronger and his Zenkai boosts should keep him higher than Gohan for quite a while IMO. I don't mind the flow and storyline but power levels are just a topic I take seriously. Good chapter, by the way. Only one thing: Gohan explaining that efficiency thing to Goku seemed unnatural, even though he is the world's smartest kid (I think?). It's tough but couldn't you have made Gohan explain it in a more Goten-way? Straight to the point instead of a lecture. It was a little boring to get through, too. I'm enjoying Summer Vacations now and Science is not something I want to remember for at least another month.

**Thank you for your review! The reason Gohan was stronger then his dad last chapter was because Gohan's stamina increased tremendously while Goku's didn't get that much stronger. You will see in these next power levels that Goku took the lead back in power as he doesn't need sleep and Gohan does. As with my explanation... I feel that it's pretty simple.**

maximusrexmundi

You need to check your physics on the freight train thing. They are actually the most efficient form of transportation per weight precisely because they have all their power in the front. The engine, because it is so large, can afford to be extremely efficient because it's only purpose is to be as efficient as possible. All excess goes to slowly accelerating the load. After that, newtons third law takes effect, keeping motion constant. I'm getting side tracked. Basically, if each car had an engine, the result might be faster, but less load could be carried, and you'd multiply energy use

**Yea, I know, I screwed up. It is more efficient with ki but I couldn't think of any other simple example then the train one. **

**I cri erry tim :'(**

Dyton

I liked how you addressed the issue of how Gohan still being alive has a general effect on Gohan. For a while I was wondering 'if Gohan could go to the otherworld without dying why did Goku have to die. You know other than to make Gohan snap.' But with this chapter I see the difference alive and dead makes. Nice. My only other question is will Gohan's overall power be higher than Goku by the time they arrive to fight the Saiyan. I mean with Gohan losing dangerous amount of energy as well as putting himself in dangerous situations won't his power increase tremendously when he recovers? Since he is alive then that trait is still active right?

**Thank you for you in depth review! Like I said above, Gohan still has to sleep. So Goku will get a little extra training, thus will be a little stronger. However, Gohan will have a tremendous advantage over Goku when it comes to stamina and ki reserves.**

Lightning-Phantom-Storm

Nice job on the seventh chapter. I would like to point out that you have been spelling Tien's best friend name wrong. Instead of it being spelled Chiaozhu. It should be spelt Chiaotzu.

**Ugh, I really need to double check my stories better. Thanks for catching that!**

dbzmast3r chapter 7

This fanfic is great but will goku and gohan be super saiyan and will those two go to OHS

**Wait... I can maybe see Gohan going to high school... But Goku?.. No.**

* * *

**Power Levels**

King Kai: 4,300

Goku (Two months training w/ weights): 6,200

Goku (Kaioken w/ weights): 9,300

Goku (Kaioken times two w/ weights): 12,400

Gohan (Two months training w/ weights): 6,000

Gohan (Kaioken w/ weights): 9,000

Gohan (Kaioken times three w/ weights): 18,000

Gohan's Kamehameha: 25,000

Gohan (Exhausted): 1500


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle For Planet Earth

King Kai's Planet

Nine months had passed since Goku and Gohan had there intense spar and many things had changed. While Gohan was recovering from his fight with his father. King Kai taught Goku the spirit bomb. A large, powerful orb of energy accumulated from others' willing release of their ki. The only downside was that it took a very long time for that energy to be formed into a ball of ki.

It took the saiyans another month to master the technique, and another month to pass the kai's final test. Which was basically using the spirit bomb to hit a large brick that King Kai threw at you. For the remaining seven months that they were still on the planet. Goku and Gohan practiced the kaioken at higher and higher levels and the kai gave them increasingly heavier weight bands around there forearms and ankles. Eventually adding an extra ton to each saiyan's body.

"Say, King Kai?" Gohan asked

"Yea, what's the matter?" the west kai replied

"Hasn't it been a year?"

"Your point?.."

"Weren't the saiyans supposed to arrive a year from when Raditz died?"

King Kai froze "Goku! Get over here!"

The elder saiyan rushed over to the kai "What is it King Kai?"

"touch my back and communicate to whoever has the dragon balls, they need to revive you!" The kai wiped his forehead "I forgot to calculate how long it would take you two to get back home! The saiyans will be arriving at your planet in 24 hours!"

Goku reeled back in shock "What?! You me you can't just teleport me back to the check in station?!"

"No! I can't! Just tell your friends to wish yourself back!"

Goku placed his hands on the kai, and talked to his friends.

* * *

Kame House

Master Roshi was just sitting on the toilet, reading his magazines. When he heard Goku's voice.

"Hey! Master Roshi!"

The turtle hermit nearly dropped his magazines "Gah! Is that you Goku!?"

"Yeah! Can you believe it! Anyway, can you wish me back with the dragon balls now? They saiyans will be here in a day"

"Sure thing Goku" Roshi opened the bathroom door, "It's time to wish Goku back guys!"

Bulma, who had finally fixed the scouter, was overjoyed "Woo hoo! It's about time!"

In a few short minutes, Roshi, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong set up the dragon balls.

"Arise, Shenron!" Roshi boomed.

The dragon balls glowed and a skyscraper-sized dragon appeared.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON" it boomed "STATE YOUR WISH"

"uh can we wish that the two saiyans coming here to be killed?" a fearful Oolong butted in.

Everyone in the clearing sent death-glares at the pig.

"THAT IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER, STATE ANOTHER WISH"

"Bring the one named Son Goku back to life!" Roshi yelled at the dragon.

"IT HAS BEEN DONE, FAREWELL" The dragon split in to seven glowing orbs and dispersed across the Earth.

* * *

King Kai's Planet

"Look dad! Your halo is gone!"

"Good" replied King Kai "But before you leave, here"

The kai pointed his hands at both fighters, getting rid of their weights and changing their gi slightly.

"There, got rid of your weights and added my symbol to your gi. Now hurry! The saiyans will be there in a day!"

"Right!" the two Son's shouted as they blasted off the planet.

* * *

Kami's Lookout: One day later

"As you may know, the saiyans will be here in a few hours" Kami stated as he addressed his pupils for the final time "They will most likely have scanners that will track you down, so go to a deserted area and they will follow you, good luck"

The five Z fighters nodded in conformation as they took to the skies, looking for a deserted area.

* * *

West City

It was a normal day for most. Until they saw two bright crimson streaks shoot through the sky and land in the city square. Upon closer inspection of the crash, you could see two pods resting in their craters. The pods opened up to reveal two figures stepping out of them.

"So Nappa. This is Earth?" one of the figures asked the other.

"I guess, Vegeta" Nappa replied "Pathetic"

Nappa raised two fingers upwards as a giant blast encircled the entire city, obliterating anyone and anything that happened to be in the metropolis.

"They can't even survive a blast like that?!" Nappa chuckled "Wow, this planet is weak!"

"Nappa!" Vegeta barked at his comrade "What if one of the dragon balls were here?!"

Nappa lowered his head in shame "Sorry Vegeta..."

"Whatever" Vegeta mumbled as he checked his scouter "Hmm, all of the strongest power levels on this planet are grouped in one spot..." Vegeta smirked towards Nappa "Seems as if we have a welcoming party. Why don't you say we pay them a visit?"

Nappa chuckled darkly "Lets go Vegeta"

The two saiyans levitated in the air and flew towards the Z fighters.

* * *

Deserted Desert (I don't know why, but that sounds really puny)

"Get ready!" Piccolo shouted to the group, "Two huge powers are coming!"

During the past year, Piccolo have became the unofficial leader of their group and formed a comradeship with the others. It didn't mean he wasn't cold hearted still, just a bit nicer to the others, if only just.

Immediately after he sent the order, Vegeta and Nappa were on the scene.

"So, you're the ones who killed Raditz?" Nappa chuckled "Well I'll have you know he was a weakling compared to us"

"So we've heard" Piccolo interrupted as he took off his weighted clothes "But we've been training as well, so lets get this over with and fight"

"Alright then" Vegeta mused "Plant the saibamen!"

Suddenly six green bug-like creatures sprouted from the ground.

"Guys" Krillin telepathically warned "We should stall with killing those saibamen, we need to make some time for Goku and Gohan to get here"  
Everyone silently nodded their head in confirmation.

"I'll go first" Tien stated boldly as he stepped forward.

As if on cue, one of the saibamen stepped forward as well.

"Well then" Vegeta mused, curious to see their opponents power "Fight!"

Immediately, the saibaman charged Tien. But the triclops easily avoided the sloppy attack.

The saibaman turned around and charged him again, but the end result was the same. This continued for some time until Tien thought that he had stalled long enough. So the triclops went on the offensive and rendered the saibaman paralyzed.

"Hmph" Vegeta grumbled as he shot a ki blast at the fallen creature "Pathetic"

"Well I guess I'll go next" Krillen stated as he got in a fighting stance.

"No, don't go Krillin!"

Everyone turned around to se Yamcha walking forward.

"You've already been revived by the dragon, you can't be wished back again. Let me fight this one"

Yamcha stepped forward to face another saibaman.

"Alright! Lets go!"  
A new saibaman charged the former bandit. But unlike the last fight, Yamcha charged back. Throwing a series of punches and kicks.

Yamcha dodged another kick from the saibaman "Damn, these guys are tougher then I thought, guess I'll have to use some of my techniques" Yamcha crouched "Wolf fang fist!"

Yamcha landed a devastating set of punches and sent the creature into a crater.

Yamcha smirked "Well, that was fun while it lasted"

"Yamcha! Look out!

The bandit spun around, but it was to late. The saibaman latched itself onto Yamcha and began to glow.

"One of the best things about saibamen" Vegeta explained "Is that they have this useful habit of self-destructing on their opponent after they have been defeated, seems as if this one is doing just that"

Yamcha struggled to break free, but to no avail. The saibaman exploded on top of him, killing the bandit instantly.

"Y-Yamcha..." Krillin mourned "Y-you killed Yamcha!" he roared with fury in his eyes.

"So?" Vegeta inquired "he was weak. Both Nappa and I could have easily survived that blast without even a scratch"

"I-I'll show you!" Krillin began to gather energy on the top of his palms.

The Z fighters backed away from the monk as more and more energy appeared around his fingers.

One of the saibamen decided to charge Krillin.

Just as Krillin launched his attack.

The charging saibaman, as well as the three remaining at the saiyan's side. Dove out of the attacks way. But just as it was about to hit Vegeta and Nappa, the golden ki beam looped and split into five columns. Four of the beams hit the saibamen, killing them. The fifth one smashed into both Vegeta and Nappa, creating a massive explosion.

But when the explosion cleared, the two saiyans stood, unharmed.

"Say, Vegeta" Nappa told his partner "That kinda stung a little"

"Yea whatever" Vegeta mumbled "Just finish off these fools so we can gain our immortality"

Nappa turned towards the remaining fighters. "Well, you passed the warm up. Now it's time to face your first real challenge, Me!"

The Z fighters got in their stances as Nappa charged the group.

* * *

**Woot, another chapter! Also, do you guys think my chapter quality is going downhill? It kinda seems that way to me... :/**

Zyphrost

In the power levels section, Gohan KX3 should be 27000. 18000 is KX2. Also, Gohan is shown to lose all his power after a full-power attack. So exhausted should put him at under a 100. Also, since Goku has near-infinite ki, he should have more control and not lose that easily, especially since he can charge up more power in his moves. What dead person has been beaten by a living person? Except for those guys from Hell in GT and Fusion Reborn but that was because they had the traits of the living world and because Goku is an utter badass. One more thing, Gohan shouldn't really be able to go past Kaioken, much less Kaioken X2 because while he may have a lot of ki, his body is fragile. I doubt his body could take it. It's stronger than humans but his body is still weak. He can dish out some real damage but can't take much in return. The reason he packs a punch is because of his ki reserve. Not body strength/durability. Right now I'm trying to imagine a Gohan with KX3... Yikes! He looks scary... Also, I don't think you should give Gohan every single move that Goku learns. They are his signature moves and just don't fit with Gohan. Maybe give Goku the Genki Dama and give Gohan a made up move? Something that seems more fitting for him. Good chapter. I liked the way you explained how the duo learnt Kaioken. One more thing. It'll be boring if both Gohan and Goku go SSJ in the Frieza Saga. You really need to give Goku some sort of privilege where he deserves it even if this is a fic focusing on Gohan.

**Thank you for awesome review! The kaioken times three is just three times your base power, 6,000** **x 3 = 18,000. Even though Goku has near-infinite ki, he can still get hurt. Which is why Gohan dominated Goku in Kaioken x3. And after Gohan used all of his ki, Goku flew back pretty much at full ki capacity and strength. Gohan didn't learn the Genki Dama, as I agree with you, that would be way to over powered. Goku will probably still have instant transmission all to himself. As for Gohan having a made up move. Maybe the super kaioken? I'm not really sure atm. And don't worry. Only Goku will go super sayian at Namek. But Gohan might ascend right after that due to Vegeta's taunts about his father. **

The King of Ranting chapter 8 . 19h ago

...I severely hope you are boosting Vegeta's power.

**He won't get a boost, but he will get a form he can use for short periods of time akin to false super sayian. But not nearly as powerful.**

Lightning-Phantom-Storm

How will Piccolo have a change of heart, if Gohan wasn't the one to do it? Unless he does later on possible. And will you be doing Cell Saga - Buu Saga? My last question is will Gohan ever meet his mother?

Nice job on the 8th chapter.

**For your first question, secret. As for the sagas, I plan on doing them all. Hip hip hooray! Gohan might meet his mother, but that won't be for a while. I should have done that when he was training with King Kai... Crap.**

* * *

**Power Levels**

Goku: 13,000

Gohan: 12,500

Nappa: 7,500

Vegeta: 18,000

Tien: 2,390

Yamcha: 1,840

Krillin: 2,035

Krillin's Attack: 3,000

Piccolo (Suppresed): 1,500


	10. Chapter 10: Gohan Arrives

Snake Way

When Gohan first flew towards King Kai's planet, Goku was leaving him in the dust. But know that Gohan had trained with his living body while Goku trained with his dead one. The tables had turned. Gohan had around two to three fold the stamina and ki reserves then his father had. And you could see the difference when they were flying.

"Gohan!" Goku panted "Don't wait for me! If you have the speed, don't be afraid to use it!"

Suddenly, Gohan got an idea "Dad! Use the Kaioken!"

Goku raised and eyebrow "But wouldn't that strain our bodies to the point of near exhaustion?"

"That's exactly what we want!" Gohan continued "If we completely destroy our bodies getting back, then we can just eat a senzu bean! So we won't only get home faster, but we will get a zenkai boost for our efforts!"

Goku looked at his son and nodded.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!"

A crimson aura shot off of the two as they doubled their speed down the winding path.

Deserted Desert (the pun is real)

Nappa charged at the remaining Z fighters with a furious roar. But the earth-born fighters were prepared and were just able to dodge the massive saiyan.

"Heh, you runts are pretty fast" Nappa chucked "But that's all you can do. Run!"

The saiyan picked a target. Unfortunately for Krillin, it was him.

Nappa charged the monk at a blinding speed. With little time to react, Krillin crossed his forearms in an x-shape to attempt to block the saiyan's attack. Nappa's fist collided with Krillin's blockade. Creating shockwaves that echoed throughout the desert.

To Krillin, it felt as if he blocked a giant freight train barreling at him. The monk was sure that he had at least slightly fractured something in his arms as he quivered backwards in pain.

Nappa took advantage of his slight recoil and grabbed the monk's head and threw him into a rocky outcrop.

Piccolo took advantage of Nappa's brutality and kicked him as hard as he could in the neck while the saiyan threw the monk. The kick didn't even phase Nappa and he punched Piccolo in his unguarded gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Well, would you look at that" Nappa noticed "They have a Namekian here"

"He's probably the one responsible for the dragon balls" Vegeta continued "So don't kill him"

Piccolo looked up in shock "I-I'm and alien?!" he mumbled to himself.

"Hey green bean!" Nappa shouted "Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't beat you within an inch of your pitiful life! But first..." Nappa turned towards the remaining fighters "I'm going to 'play' with your friends!"

Tien and Chiaotzu got into their fighting stances as Nappa rushed towards them. The two former Crane students sidestepped the brute and launched their assault. But due to Nappa's sheer size, strength, and speed. Their attacks did nothing. Nappa swung his two massive arms backwards, sending Tien and Chiaotzu flying backwards.

"Not bad" Nappa grunted "That tickled"

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted "Use your telekinesis!"

"Right!" The little emperor replied as he closed his eyes and went into deep concentration.

"Wait, telekin-" Nappa was stopped short by a stinging sensation down his spine, he then realized that he was completely paralyzed. He could only watch as Tien floated upwards to prepare his attack.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted as a golden energy began to crackle around his palms.

Even though Nappa couldn't check his scouter, it didn't take a fool to realize how much energy was being condensed into one point. The only thing he knew was that this was going to hurt.

"HAAAA!" The golden energy expanded and shot out of Tien's palms directly towards a Nappa who couldn't even put up his arms in defense. The beam hit its mark, creating a gigantic golden explosion of light and energy.

When the smoke settled however, Nappa stood. His armor was torn to shreds and he was bleeding heavily on his right side.

Nappa seethed "I'll get you for that three-eyes!" he roared as he furiously charged Tien.

Tien fought valiantly against the fury of Nappa. But eventually his form faltered for a split-second, and that was all the time that Nappa needed to clop the triclop's hand clean off his body.

Tien fell to his knees as he clutched his now partially amputated arm and howled in pain.

Nappa chuckled deviously "If you make me bleed, then I make you bleed!"

Chiaotzu clenched his fists to the point of drawing blood as he saw Nappa's cruelty towards his best friend.

"You bastard!" the little emperor shouted at the saiyan as he charged towards him with all his might "That's my best friend!"

Nappa avoided the rage-induced attack with ease "aww" he mused "how cute, avenging your buddy? Well I guess you just wanna be dead faster, huh?"

Chiaotzu turned around and sent a fury of punches and kicks at a rate he didn't think possible. But again, Nappa was able to dodge, block, and counter all of them.

Chiaotzu was running out of options, Nappa would soon kill him along with Tien once he ran out of stamina. He realized that their was only one way he could help. The little emperor fazed out of Nappa's sight and reappeared behind the saiyan as he latched onto his back.

"What are you doing you little runt!" Nappa roared as he began to smash into outcrops to rid himself of the fighter.

Tien realized what his friend was about to do and tried to stop him. "Chiaotzu!" he screamed "don't do it!"

"I'm sorry Tien" Chiaotzu told his friend telepathically "But this is the only way"

Chiaotzu began to give off a bright, white glow. And suddenly, exploded point blank onto Nappa.

"NOOO!" Tien wailed "CHIAOTZU!"

"D-did he do it?.." Krillin asked no one in particular

"I... I think so..." Piccolo mumbled in response.

But in the thick smoke of the explosion, the three remaining fighters heard a chuckle.

The Z fighters eyes widened in shock as they saw Nappa emerge from the blast, relatively unharmed.

"Not bad" Nappa smirked "For a runt like himself" The saiyan flew down in front of Tien. "Ha! How does it feel to know that your little buddy's best efforts didn't even hold a candle to mine!"

"Y-you monster..." Tien looked up with pure hatred and rage in his eyes. "YOU MONSTER!"

The triclops swung his fist at Nappa. The saiyan was just able to get out of the way as Tien's fist brought down an outcrop. Tien then shot towards Nappa and sent out a set of punches and kicks that neither Krillin nor Piccolo could follow. But somehow, Nappa could as he dodged, blocked, and parried all of his attacks.

Nappa, deciding he was done, caught the arm that Tien was punching with and threw his other arm in his gut. The triclops doubled over in pain as Nappa unleashed a relentless assault upon Tien finishing with an axe handle that sent him into a crater.

Nappa chuckled shot a ki blast at Tien, vaporizing him "Well you were fun while you lasted" he looked over at the now two remaining Z fighters "Now, who's next?"

Krillin growled "When Goku gets here, you'll be sorry!"

Nappa narrowed his eyes at the monk.

"Wait Nappa"

The saiyan turned around to see Vegeta landing next to him.

"When you say Goku, do you mean Kakarott?"

"Yeah" Piccolo responded "Why do you ask?"

Vegeta smirked "Then we will wait three hours for him to arrive, if he does not show, Nappa will kill you"

So, the Z fighters waited for a sign that Goku would arrive, hoping that he would come quickly, or they would be dead.

* * *

Snake Way

"There it is!"

Gohan had been flying down Snake way for nearly the past twenty four hours. It would have been two days if it weren't for his use of the kaioken to fly faster. The child had been able to push it all the way to times five while Goku could only go to times three. Therefore, Gohan arrived at the check in station a couple of hours before his father did.

"Alright!" Gohan shouted as the check in station came in to view "I just hope I make it there in time"

The demi-saiyan reached the building in seconds to see Kami standing next to King Yemma.

"Gohan! Grab onto my hand!" The guardian of earth shouted. Gohan did as he was told and arrived onto the lookout.

"I got these senzu beans from Korin" Kami quickly stated as he tossed a bag at Gohan "Hurry towards the battle, I'm not sure how much longer they can last"

"Right!" Gohan jumped off the lookout and headed towards the battle.

* * *

Deserted Desert (;_;)

It had been one hour since Vegeta had decided to wait for Goku and everyone was beginning to get a bit pent up. Nappa, the saiyan who had killed nearly all of the Z fighters. Was punching the ground in anticipation. Krillin, the monk who had taken out most of the saibamen. Was sitting on a rather large rock and contemplating his situation. Piccolo was being himself as he meditated peacefully in a corner. And Vegeta was toying with his scouter when the piece of hardware went off.

Vegeta put the device back on his head and observed the horizon with a startled look. "Someone is coming this way with a power level of 5,000!"

Nappa gave Vegeta a questioning glance.

"5,000?! That can't be right!" Nappa barked

"If he works together with the others, they could be a serious threat" Vegeta looked towards his partner "Nappa, kill the others off"

"But what about our wish-"

"It doesn't matter!" Vegeta furiously roared "We'll just go to Namek and get our wish there!"

"Whatever" Nappa narrowed his eyes at Piccolo "I'll start with you!"

Although Piccolo was strong, he couldn't hold a candle to a full powered Nappa that needed to get a job done. The namek managed to dodge the first few attacks but was easily overwhelmed by the sheer size and strength of his opponent. Nappa finished his attack sending a massive punched towards Piccolo, creating a gnash in the soil that seemed to be as long as a football field.

"Time to finish you off!" Nappa shouted "HAA!" out of seemingly nowhere, a giant blue beam shot out of Nappa's palms and towards Piccolo. But right as it was about to hit the namek, a golden ki blast landed on top of it. Completely consuming Nappa's blast and exploded harmlessly in front of Piccolo in a plume of dirt and smoke. When the smoke cleared, instead of seeing a charred and burnt Namek, the two saiyans saw a child standing in front of the unharmed Piccolo.

Gohan had arrived.

* * *

**Finally done! Sorry guys! Stuff got in the way of posting this chapter, but hopefully I made it epic enough to suffice! **

That one guy

Great story so far, keep up the good work. And by the way, the super kaioken is an actual thing. Goku used kaioken as a super saiyan, and that resulted in the super kaioken. He used it one while fighting pikkon.

**Thank you for your review. I know that the Super Kaioken is an actual thing. I'm just thinking of using it in a more cannon way and not just as filler.**

**Lightning-Phantom-Storm **

Great job. Will Goku still get his heart virus and if so will it be Gohan to bring back the medicine, since your going to pair Goku with Bulma. Unless, they get together when he comes back from Namek. And they have Trunks. Still making so Trunks can come back from the future and give Goku the medicine. If Goku gets the heart virus. I'm going ask about what will happen to Vegeta, because I feel like that its going to be secret until you reveal it in the story, of course.

**Thank you for your review. Yes Goku will still get the heart virus but I'm not sure yet who will bring the medicine. As for Vegeta... You're right it is a bit of a secret, but I can tell you one thing, he will be around during the Cell Saga.**

**Dyton **

That was intense. So the saiyan invasion has begun. Nice chapter. I can't wait for the next chapter. Though do you really mean 'West City'?

**Thank you for your review! Why wouldn't I mean West City? Did I say the wrong City? D:**

Zyphrost

Oh, sorry for the power level confusion... I thought that the base power was 9000... I looked again and it was 6000... But then it was too late... *Exhale* Nice chapter. A little short on the description, especially the fight scenes, but hopefully Goku Vs. Vegeta should make up for that. Also, it IS going to be Vegeta Vs, Goku isn't it? How would they spark a rivalry otherwise? As for the Super Kaioken, Goku uses that as well... In the Otherworld Tournament, during his fight against Pikkon, he goes Super Kaioken for a brief moment. Also, SSJ3 doesn't seem like it can be achieved w/out training in the Otherworld. Vegeta is stronger in GT than Goku at the end of DBZ but he still can't reach SSJ3. There must be some form of ritual like the one Old Kai did with Gohan to unlock that state. How many Sagas do you plan on writing? You gonna do Cell and Buu as well? Or stop at Frieza? I don't think it's such a good idea to let Gohan ascend to SSJ right after Namek blows up. I mean, unless Vegeta is stronger than Gohan after Namek and starts bullying him as well as taunting him, he might go SSJ for a brief second to teach Vegeta a lesson but not to fully master it...

**Thank you for your awesome review! Yeah, those fight scenes are really filler. So these next fights should really up the ante. And yes, it will be Goku vs Vegeta. As for SSJ3, I'm not sure what will happen. My personal belief for ssj3 is that you have to exert a lot of power in your SSJ/SSJ2 form and your body adjusts to the sheer amount of power their body exerts. So I believe that if someone who has mastered the SSJ2 from absorbs a gigantic Genki Dama, they can go SSJ3(hint, hint?).**

**Power Levels**

Nappa: 7,500

Vegeta: 18,000

Tien: 2,390

Tien (Tri-Beam): 5,500

Tien (Beyond Limits): 6,000

Chiaotzu: 1,540

Chiaotzu (Enraged): 2,500

Chiaotzu (Self destruct): 4,000

Piccolo: 3,020

Piccolo (Near Death): 50

Gohan (Fatigued): 5,000


End file.
